Rozdział IX
Umbra i Credo leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Milczeli, lecz tak naprawdę tym milczeniem przekazywali sobie radość ze spotkania, ale również smutek z powodu dwóch lat rozłąki. Credo został wysłany na odległą wyspę żeby tam służyć innym. Potem okazało się, że.sług było kilka razy więcej niż normalnych smoków, więc kazano wynosić im się stamtąd. Tym sposobem mógł wrócić do domu. Mógł wrócić do swojej przyjaciółki... A może kogoś więcej. Calma zawsze powtarzała, że jej córka wyjdzie za kogoś wielkiego, z tego powodu zabraniała Umbrze zakochać się w jakimś pospolitym smoku. Teraz nic ich nie powstrzymywało by być razem... Nic? Czy aby na pewno? Umbra czuła się winna, że tak potraktowała Teneba. Zdradził jej swoją historię, a ona go tak po prostu odrzuciła. Czuła się też winna dlatego, że chociaż siedziała przy Credzie to gdy zamykała oczy nie widziała jego pomarańczowych oczu, tylko błękitne, zimne jak lód. Położyła głowę na trawie i zasnęła myśląc nad tym jak przeprosić Teneba. - Nie możesz tak po prostu znikać! - Zganiła brata Spes - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie - Ale nic mi nie jest, byłem bezpieczny - Bezpieczny z tym zdradzieckim typem?! - Wzburzył się Lulius - Przecież żyję, w dodatku była ze mną Umbra - A skąd wiesz, że ona nie będzie go bronić? - Spytał brązowooki - Przecież jest jego narzeczoną, sam tak mówiłeś - Została jego narzeczoną, bo groził, że zabije jej matkę - Wtrąciła się smoczyca - W tej chwili pewnie zaręczyny zostały zerwane, a skoro przyleciał Credo to już na pewno - Tak w ogóle to kto to jest? - Zapytał Noctis - Jej stary przyjaciel, nie widzieli się od dwóch lat - Odparł Lulius - Przyjaciel? - Zdziwiła się niebieskooka - Wyglądali bardziej na zakochanych - Dobra, zakończmy ten temat - Mruknął Noctis - Widział ktokolwiek Teneba? Odkąd wróciłem zniknął mi z oczu - To było kilka godzin temu, wróciliście cie w południe, a teraz robi się ciemno i dopiero przypomniałeś sobie o nim? - Brązowooki popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela - Tak, dopiero przypomniałem sobie o nim, bo musiałem gadać z wami - Gdzie mógł pójść? - Zapytała Spes - Nie mam pojęcia - Odparł złotooki Tymczasem obiekt zainteresowania tych trzech smoków leżał sobie w ustronnym miejscu. Nie chciał z nikim gadać o nadchodzącej wojnie chociaż wiedział, że powinien to robić. Czuł się pusty. Czuł. Pierwszy raz od tak dawna pozwolił na to by kierowały nim uczucia. Zrozumiał czemu ojciec kazał mu wyłączyć uczucia. Zrozumiał, że uczucia to ból. Zrozumiał, że uczucia to smutek. Zrozumiał, że uczucia niszczą go od środka. Musiał zrobić coś by znowu przestać czuć. Tylko co? W jaki sposób można przestać czuć cokolwiek? Coś takiego umiał zrobić tylko jego ojciec. On czuł się za słaby. Przygnieciony negatywnymi myślami. Ale nie mógł zwiędnąć jak jakiś kwiatek. Musiał być silny. Wstał wyprostowany z dumnie uniesioną głową. Najpierw musiał wygrać wojnę. Potem może myśleć nad takimi bzdurami. Umbra zapłaci za to, że w ogóle się urodziła. Pójdzie tam gdzie będzie tylko płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. Rozłożył wielkie, czarne skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Leciał wśród mroku, zupełnie niewidoczny. Rozkoszował się świeżym, nocnym powietrzem i wsłuchiwał się w ciszę nocy. Tu były zupełnie inne noce niż na Dunkel. Tam w nocy nigdy nie było cicho, zawsze ktoś zagłuszał te piękne chwile krzykami. Wylądował bezszelestnie przy jaskini Noctisa. Wszedł do środka od progu wyczuwając kłopoty. Szedł powoli z dumnie uniesioną głową niczym pan świata. Z jego oczu biła pewność siebie, zobaczył nimi piękną, niebieskooką smoczycę: - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Mruknął - Przyszłam przeprosić cię - Odparła Umbra - Przeprosić za to, że powiedziałam słowa które nie powinny być wypowiedziane. Rozumiem, że pewnie gdyby nie twój pokręcony ojciec ty byłbyś teraz zupełnie innym smokiem i... - Urwała gdy zauważyła ziewającego Teneba - Nudzi cię to?! - Niech pomyślę... - Smok popatrzył na nią z wyższością - Mówisz o rzeczach które kompletnie mnie nie obchodzą. O jakimś moim pokręconym ojcu chociaż on nauczył mnie jak przetrwać. Naprawdę widzisz we mnie dobro? - Ale... - Błękitnooki przerwał jej - Jesteś małą, naiwną smoczycą która straciła swoją mamusię. Jesteś taka samotna... A nie! Przecież masz idealnego smoka do spędzenia z nim reszty życia. Rozłóż skrzydła i leć do swego ukochanego Creda! - Czemu to robisz? Czemu niszczysz wszystko gdy pokażesz, choć jedno, malutkie, prawie nieznaczące uczucie? - Ponieważ uczucia niszczą ludzi - Spojrzał krytycznie na smoczycę - Popatrz na siebie, jesteś zrozpaczona śmiercią mamusi, więc zaczynasz spadać w dół - Zrobił pauzę i kontynuował - Pytałaś się mnie kiedyś czemu wybrałem akurat ciebie. Otóż wszystkie smoczyce po kolei to głupiutkie panienki które czekają na księcia z bajki. Wydawało mi się, że ty jesteś inna, że nie patrzysz na ludzi od zewnątrz tylko od wewnątrz. Niestety myliłem się i jesteś tak samo głupia jak tamte - Więc pewnie... - Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł Noctis - Umbro, coś się dzieje z Credem Smoczyca szybko wybiegła z jaskini i poleciała w ślad za wodzem Nacht. Wylądowali na polance, a Umbra ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Teneb poleciał z nimi. Ale nie obchodziło jej to. Szybko podeszła do Creda który leżał oparty o Luliusa. Wyglądał słabo, jego łuski które zawsze były lśniące, wydawały się brzydkie i matowe. Oczy które zawsze były pełne radości, teraz wyrażały agonalny ból: - Co ci się stało Credo? - Spytała siadając przy nim - Nie byłem z tobą szczery - Odparł słabo - Nie powiedziałem prawdziwej przyczyny tego dlaczego tutaj jestem - Przecież pozwolili ci odejść - Raczej rozkazali, bo nie potrzebny był im chory smok. Ta choroba przenosi się dotknięciem przez waszego największego wroga. Musicie go pokonać, ja nie dam rady tego zrobić - Dasz radę. Będziesz jeszcze żył wiele lat, uwierz mi - Nie Umbro, ja zaraz zginę - Ale przecież nie mogę stracić wszystkich których kocham, najpierw mama, teraz ty - Łzy poleciały jej z oczu - Nie przeżyję tego - Musisz przeżyć. Musisz pokazać smokom, że jesteś silna. Musisz pokonać tego Którego Imienia zabroniono nam wymawiać - Proszę, zostań ze mną - Jeszcze spotka cię szczęście moja malutka - Po tych słowach zamknął oczy i po prostu umarł. Kategoria:I mrok pochłonie Ziemię